Another World...
by Crissy Takaishi and Izumi
Summary: There is a new DD introduced...but who is he/she? Who is he/she's Digimon? But is he/she a true DD? He/she will have to pass a test to find out. Then another DD enters the group at the end. Please read this!! This is my first piece on ff.net and I think t


Another World…

By: Christina Pretty

Intro:

One night I was watching TV when I heard a loud noise outside. I just finished watching Pokemon and Digimon tapes when I also heard a sound like "Mew!" I went outside to see what was happening when all of a sudden I was surrounded by a flash of white light! When the white light was gone I wasn't in my front yard where I was just a second ago!

Chapter 1

Where Am I?

I went looking around to see if anything was familiar. None of it was. I was sort-of scared because I was only 7. I was thinking about Digimon where 7 kids got sucked into another world. Maybe that happened to me! But I knew that that was only a TV Show. But something was the same, like, I saw it before. I knew the mountains looked familiar. But I don't know where I saw them before. I was puzzled. All of a sudden, I heard voices like the people on Digimon! I went to see what was happening. When I looked Matt and Tai (2 people from Digimon) were fighting. Above them their Digimon were fighting! They had digivolved to their Mega Stage. They were now MetalGarurumon, the fully digivolved form of Gabumon, and WarGreymon, the fully digivolved form of Agumon. I heard a noise behind me. It was a Digimon! 

I said "Hello!" 

It replied, "Hello!" 

"What's your name?" I asked. 

It said, "Elecmon." It was about a foot long, and red all over with strips of blue. It had long, pointy ears and cute blue eyes. It had claws on every single paw that it had. It was the cutest Digimon I ever saw!!! 

"I know what your name is," Elecmon said. 

"What is it?" I asked. 

It said " Your name is…" He was cut short by a loud "BANG!" I turned quickly and saw that both Digimon had crashed to the ground and were De-Digivolving back into Koromon and Tsunomon. Tai and Matt rushed towards them. 

"Your name is Seaira." Elecmon finished. "I've heard about you. You're the Ninth Digidestined. I'm your Digimon. Your crest is the crest of "Kindness". Here. I have your Digivice, Tag and Crest right here. Let me get them." 

"One question." I said. "Where am I?" 

" Why, your in the Digital World of course! I thought you knew that!" Elecmon said. I couldn't believe what was happening!

Chapter 2

The Digital World!

Now that I knew where I was, most things were O.K. What do I mean about "most things?" What about that sound I heard that sounded like a Mew? How will my parents act when they know that I'm gone? And stuff like that. 

"When am I going to meet the other 8 Digidestined?" I asked. 

"Soon. Very soon." Said Elecmon. He led me to a different bush where I saw Kari. She was talking to a shining brush. It was weird. Then I saw Gatomon and Izzy coming towards them. Elecmon had just finished getting my Digivice, Tag and Crest when another blinding white flash surrounded us. Everyone was being sucked into the white light! 

"Where are we going?" I asked Elecmon, but he didn't answer.

Chapter 3

The Beginning of the 

Digimon and the 

Digidestined

Then I remembered that I saw this episode before. Another Digimon now controlled Kari. We got to see the Digimon's, Digi-eggs. 

"Here." I heard Kari say. "I'll tell you the whole story. A long, long time ago, we worked in this factory helping the 10 Digimon's Digi-Eggs get well so they could hatch.

"What Do You Mean 10 Digi-Eggs? There are only 8 of us!" said Tai. 

"There are 9 of us now." Elecmon said. Gatomon rushed towards Elecmon. 

"I missed you!" said Gatomon. 

"I missed you too!" Elecmon said. 

"How do you two know each other?" I asked. 

"If we continue then I'll explain" said Kari. But first, Izzy checked Elecmon up on his computer.

"It's name is Elecmon." Izzy said. "It can be very cute, but it is one of the strongest Rookies and can punch a powerful bolt of electricity. It's attacks are Super Thunder Strike and Body Attack." 

" Hey! Weren't you at Primary Village?" asked T.K.

" Yes. I was. I remember you T.K." said Elecmon.

" Hi Elecmon!!" said Patamon. 

"Oh. Hi! Yes, well, I want you to meet Seaira. She is the 9th Digidestened. Call her Sara for short."

"Hi Sara!" shouted Mimi and Sora. 

"Hi Mimi! Hi Sora!" I shouted back. 

Kari continued, "We watched the eggs until the Evil Digimon came. They sent their worst Digimon to battle us. We didn't want to let the Evil Digimon get you 10 so without warning, so Genni took off in a spacecraft. The Evil Digimon followed Genni and kept shooting at him." Kari showed us what was happening by a computer image. Then we saw that Gatomon's Digi-Egg had fallen from the group of Digi-Eggs! 

"So that's why I was all alone." Gatomon said sadly. Then another Digi-Egg fell. It was Elecmon's Egg! 

"Elecmon and Gatomon's eggs were close together and with the heavy winds and rains, their eggs rolled and rolled until they banged together. They stayed together until they hatched. They then became the best of friends. But then, when Gatomon's lowest stage, Nyaromon, Digivolved into Salamon, she took off looking for Kari."

"I told you to stay with me." Elecmon said to Gatomon.

" Why didn't you?" asked Biyomon. 

" I wanted to find you guys," said Gatomon.

"I was lonely by myself," Elecmon said. "I stayed put. Then today, I had a feeling that Sara was here. I went to look for her."

"If you wouldn't mind," said Kari, " I would like to finish.

"Sorry" we all said.

"When the eggs hatched, you 7 Digimon were very happy. You kept jumping and flicking the Digivice up and down waiting for Tai, Sora, Joe, Matt, T.K., Mimi and Izzy to come to the Digiworld. One day they finally came falling out of the sky.

"I remember that day." said Patamon. 

"I remember I was very excited," said Gomamon. "When Joe came I was even more excited!" 

" So that's how the Digimon came to be." Said Kari. 

" So, how did we get here?" asked Tai.

" Well, you see the Digiworld was under attack by the Bad Digimon. We would be doomed if you haven't came." Said Kari.

" Why did you chose us?" asked Joe. " I mean, there's a lot of people in the world where we come from. How did you chose from all of them?"

" You all had something on common." Explained Kari.

" What's that?" asked Mimi.

" Remember when you all lived in Heighten View Terrace?" asked Kari.

" Not really." Said Izzy.

" Well, 4 years ago, when you lived in Heighten View Terrace, there was the big terrace bombing. 2 Digimon were fighting. The police called it the terrace bombing. The bridge was destroyed. You all saw the Digimon fighting." Explained Kari.

" I remember that! 1 year later, I moved to Canada!" I said.

"I thought it was weird that when Etemon was destroyed and we got sucked back to the real world." Said Tai remembering when him and MetalGreymon got sucked into the real world. "But now, I think that this is wierder!"

"Yah." Agreed Agumon.

"When do we get to go home?" asked Joe.

" When you have defeated all the Bad and Evil Digimon there are including the Dark Masters." Replied Kari.

" Who are the Dark Masters?" asked T.K. 

" And who is the 10th child?" asked Matt.

" Sorry, but I can't say. I have to be going now. That is all that I can tell you. Good bye Digidestened." There was a flash of light and we all fell down to the ground.

Chapter 4

First Digimon,

Now Pokemon Too??

" That was some ride." Said Tai as we thumped to the ground. 

" OUCH!!" yelled Joe

" What is it?" I asked.

" It seems Joe landed on a giant cactus." said Gomamon.

" Ouch!" said Biyomon. "The thought of that makes me shiver!" 

" Will somebody get my down?!" Asked Joe. 

" Sure, Be glad to!" said Biyomon as she Digivolved to Birdramon. She got Joe down in a jiffy. 

" What did Kari, or whoever it was say about the Dark Masters?" asked Matt. 

" I don't know." Said Izzy. " I'll check it up on my computer." So he got out his computer and went to the Digisite and put in under the search icon, "Dark Masters" A lot of Digipages came up on the screen. One said "The Dark Masters. The Most Powerful Digimon To Be Known As Up To This Day. CAUTION: VERY POWERFUL!"

"I guess that this is the site." Said Izzy.

"Kari, are you okay?" asked Tai.

" Yah, I guess so." Answered Kari.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

" Hear what?" asked Sora.

"All I hear is my stomach growling." Said Tentomon.

" No; a sound like "Mew!" I said. All of a sudden a Mew appeared along with a Pikchu, Lapras, Maril and Togipe.

" What are they?" asked Palmon.

" They are Pokemon." I said. 

" What is Pokemon?" asked Tsunomon.

" Something like you except it only says it's name. It can't say any other words." I said.

" That must be pretty boring." Said Gomamon.

" Yah." agreed Agumon.

" Maril, Maril!" shouted Maril.

" What is it Maril?" I asked.

" You mean you can understand Pokemon talk?" asked Tentomon.

" Well; sometimes I can." I replied.

" What did that mean?" asked Tentomon.

" It said ' Come here, come here!'"

" Can they understand you?" asked Biyomon.

" Yes, and I guess they can understand you too." I said.

"Cool!" said Patamon.

" Maril, Maril Maril, Maril!!!" said Maril.

" Uh, uh. Uh, uh." I said.

" What is it saying?" asked Tai.

" It's saying, ' Follow us! Hurry!!'"

" Well then lets go!!!" Said Tai as we followed the Pokemon out of the clearing and into the woods.

" Look!" shouted Mimi.

" What is it?" asked Joe.

" It's Primary Village with lots of Pokemon!" I said.

" Where are the Digimon?" asked Elecmon in a panic. "Last time I was here witch was last week it was filled with Digimon and Digi-eggs!"

" They left." Said a Meowth who had just come up to us.

" YOU CAN TALK?!" asked Tentomon.

" Yah. I'm the only Pokemon who can talk." Said the Meowth. " I translate stuff the Pokemon are saying to others who can't understand Pokemon talk. Like you for example. The Pokemon love having me around though."

" Hey! You sound just like the Meowth from Team Rocket!" I said.

" Well, I am." Said the Meowth. 

" Who is Team Rocket?" asked Elecmon.

" Well then, Where is Team Rocket?" I asked.

" The Boss fired them because they didn't steal any Pokemon to bring back to him."

" Well then. What happened to you?" asked Biyomon who had just become interested in the topic.

" The Boss dumped me and told me to go live on my wits. I was looking for a place to stay when a group of Bulbasaur came and told me about this place. It lets you come here for free." Replied Meowth.

" How do we know that you aren't tricking us and tied you the Digimon somewhere." Elecmon asked.

" Hey. I got an idea. Agumon found a bunch of Koromon behind a waterfall. Why don't you, Sora and Biyomon go take a look." Suggested Tai.

" I'll go. Are you going Sora?" asked Agumon.

" Sure! Biyomon are you coming?" asked Sora to Biyomon.

" Okay! I'll come and protect you and Agumon." Said Biyomon happily as they walked down the path toward the waterfall.

" If you run into trouble, Agumon, try to come back. If they guard you, tell Biyomon to Digivolve to Birdramon and fly up in the sky. We'll come as fast as we can." Said Tai.

" Okay." Said Sora and soon they were out of site. I know that that

Meowth would never do anything like that, or, would he? We all said good bye to all the Pokemon and left. 

Chapter 5

Genni

Now, we were at the beach that was outside of the forest that we were just in.

" Now, Izzy, what did that page say about the Dark Masters?" asked Matt.

" It says, ' Only the 10 Digidestined together can beat the Dark Masters. They are the most powerful Digimon know to this day.'" Said Izzy.

" 10?" asked Tai, "You mean that there is another Digidestined?" 

"Well, that what it says here." Said Izzy.

" It doesn't sound safe." Said Joe.

" Joe, nothing sounds safe to you." Joked Sora.

" Very funny." Said Joe.

" Maybe the Digimon who controlled Kari is a Dark Master." Said Elecmon.

" That can't be possible," I said. " Why would it have controlled Kari if it was a Dark Master. It would have destroyed us."

" I guess that's true." Said Elecmon.

"Well, I guess when we need Genni he won't show up." Said Tai. 

" Hey Tai!" I shouted, "Genni is here to speak to us!" 

" Really? Where is he?" asked Tai.

" In the woods!" I said.

" Maybe you should watch what you say and when you say it." Mimi whispered to Tai. 

" Oh, brother!" mumbled Tai.

" Over here!" I shouted. Everyone followed me in to the woods. In the middle of the woods there was a beam of light. Genni was in the beam of light. 

" Hi the 8 of you!" said Genni as soon as we were all there. "Hey? Where is Biyomon, Sora and Agumon?"

" Hi!" said everyone.

" Hi Genni!" said Elecmon.

" Oh, Elecmon! Where did you come from? Are you the 9th Digimon?" asked Genni.

" Yes and Sara is the 9th child." Said Elecmon proudly.

" Hi Sara!" said Genni.

" Hi Geni!" I said back.

" Hey! Wait up!" we heard the distant voices of Sora, Biyomon and Agumon coming into the woods.

" Come on!" shouted Tai, " We're in the middle of the woods. Hurry up!"

" I will give you a test." Said Genni to Elecmon and me. " I want all the others to go back out on the beach. I want to see if Elecmon and Sara can beat a Rookie. Then a Champion, then Ultimate. Last, they will do a Mega. Good luck on the test!" as Genni disappeared. He could see us, but we couldn't see him. The attacks of the Digimon also couldn't hurt him.

" Let's go!" said Tai. 

" Good Luck Sara!" They all shouted as they ran out of the forest.

Chapter 6

The Test

" Are you ready Elecmon?" I asked.

" Yes." Answered Elecmon. He sounded a bit nervous, but I knew he could do it! Then, all of a sudden a Rookie appeared. It was a Gazimon! I knew he was a tuff opponent, but that Elecmon could beat him. 

" Super Thunder Strike!" shouted Elecmon as a big bolt of electricity came from the tips of his ears and aimed right at Gazimon! After the lightening faded Gazimon was there no more. Elecmon had defeated Gazimon!

" Great job!" I told Elecmon, " Are you ready to Digivolve?"

" Yup!" said Elecmon. There was a bright flash of light and all of a sudden…

ELECMON DIGIVOLVED TO…

NUMEMON!

" A Numemon!" I exclaimed. "I didn't know that you could Digivolve into Numemon!" 

" Well, you do now!" Said Numemon. 

" Cool!" I said. " But how can something so pretty Digi-Volve into something so squishy?" Right after I finished speaking, a big monster came up out of the ground! It was Monochromon!

" Oh no! Not Monochromon!" I shouted.

" Don't worry. I'll protect you!" said Numemon as he jumped up to Monochromon. " Bomber!" he yelled. It almost knocked Monochromon out cold!

" Wow. That was powerful," I said to Numemon. " One more of those should do it!" 

" Right!" said Numemon. " Bomber!" It knocked Monochromon right out!

" Great Job Numemon!" I said as he jumped into my arms. " Hey, you aren't slimy after all!"

" Don't mention it! I look slimy but I don't feel slimy! It helps when I try to protect myself against other Digimon!" He said. As soon as he finished speaking, an Ultimate Digimon popped up from the ground.

" Oh, no! It's Etemon!" I said. 

" Uh, uh, hu! I'm back again for a big showdown!" said Etemon.

" Ready Numemon?" I asked.

" I'm ready as I'll ever be!" he replied greatly.

" Well than, LETS DIGIVOLVE!!!!!!!" I shouted as my crest started to glow.

NUMEMON DIGIVOLVED TO…

MONZEMON!

" Ready Monzemon?" I asked.

" I'm ready," said Monzemon, " to protect you!" 

" Thanks." I said. Next thing I knew I thought I heard a 'Hearts Attack' because there was a big white flash of light and when the light faded, there was no more Etemon; and no more Monzemon! 

" Where are you Monzemon?" I asked. I practically shouted out as loud as I could.

" I'm up here!" I heard a voice that sounded like Monzemon. I looked up, and in the tree was Monzemon!

" I'm so glad that you are safe!" I exclaimed.

" I'm just glad that you are safe." Replied Monzemon. As I hugged him after he climbed down the tree I noticed that all of his fur torn up and messed around. I wanted to help Monzemon fix his fur because I was his friend. All of a sudden, my crest began to glow. Monzemon was healed! My kindness gave Monzemon strength to heal his fur.

" I wonder how that happened?" I asked myself quietly.

" Good job!" I heard another voice. It was Genni's!

" Why, thank you!" I said proudly. 

"You are passing the test with flying colors! Keep it up! You are now on to vs. the Mega Digimon, and he is…" Genni got disconnected!

" Darn! I wish that we knew what the Mega Digimon is!" I complained.

" Well, what ever it is, I can handle it!" said Monzemon.

" I guess you should Digi-Volve now." I suggested to Monzemon.

" Yah. Oh well, here I go!

MONZEMON DIGIVOLVED TO…

WARUMONZEMON

" Wow! But, are you evil now?" I asked curiously.

" No way! I am on your side! And I will always be on your side!" said Warumonzemon

" Gee. Thanks!" I said, as I blushed a little. When I finished speaking, a Piedmon fell down from the sky! " Oh no! Not a Piedmon! He's the toughest Dark Master ever!" 

" Yah, I know, but I'm powerful too! Just watch!" he jumped up at Piedmon and yelled, " HEART BREAKER ATTACK!" Piedmon went flying through the air!

" Wow! That was powerful!" I exclaimed.

" It sure was! Now, a little 'TEDDY BEAR CLAW' to liven things up!" He jumped up at Piedmon again and used his ' Teddy Bear Claw' and finished up Piedmon. After the attack, Piedmon was gone, AND SO WAS WARUMONZEMON!

" Oh no! Not again!" I shouted. I looked up in the sky and saw Elecmon falling at a fast speed. " How will I catch him?" I thought. Next thing I knew, I saw Birdramon in the sky with Sora and Kari riding on Birdramon's feet! " Cool!" I mumbled to myself. How did they know that I was done the test and Elecmon was in trouble? 

When they got down, I thanked them and took Elecmon gently from Kari's hands. "Gee guy's! How did you know that I was done the test and Elecmon was in danger?" I really wanted to know!

"Well, we heard a big bang and looked up." Explained Kari, " We saw Piedmon flying up in the air and then disappearing into the sky. We knew that Piedmon was a Mega, so that's how we knew that you were done the test. Then, Tai pointed out Elecmon through his mini telescope. Elecmon was falling at a fast speed. If he fell, he would be a goner! We thought that you could use some help, so Biyomon Digivolved to Birdramon and we came to save Elecmon, and we thought that you would like a ride out of the forest without getting lost!" 

" Yes, I would love a ride out of here and thank you so much for saving Elecmon, but I have to wait for Genni. He told me to stay after the test, but I don't know what is taking him so long!" I told them. Then rocks pushed away for a beam of light. It was Genni. "Hey Genni! What took you so long?"

" Well, you see, um… I was busy fooling with my computer, e-mailing Izzy on my computer, it was great fun!" said Genni. He sounded excited.

" So, did I pass the test?" I asked with curiosity.

" You did! With flying colors!" said Genni.

" Great job Sara!" Kari yelled. I could tell that she was excited. Kari and me became best friends because we are both 7 and we shared lots of same interests too!

" Thanks Kari! Hey? Where is Gatomon?" I asked. Gatomon is supposed to protect Kari at all times.

" She is with the others." Said Kari.

" So, Genni," I said, "can I go now?"

" You sure can, Sara!" Genni said, "CONGRATS SARA! You are a true Digidestined!" 

" Thanks!" I yelled as Sora, Kari, Elecmon (who was now almost fully healed) and I jumped up on Birdramon's feet.

Chapter 7

The 10th Digidestined

After we got back to the group, everyone cheered for me. Elecmon was back to full health. I was glad. Birdramon had used up all of her strength, so she went back to Biyomon. 

" There should be a gate opening soon around here," Izzy explained, "Genni told us that we have to transfer to St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada to find the 10th child. Which make me wonder, where are you from Sara?"

" I am from St. John's, Newfoundland, Canada." I said.

" Do you have a brother or sister?" asked Izzy

" Yes. I have 1 younger sister. She's T.K.'s age." I replied, "Why?"

" Because, my theory is that your sister could be the 10th Digidestined." explained Izzy.

" What makes you think that?" I asked.

" Well, Kari is Tai's sister and she was the 8th Digidestined." Izzy exclaimed. 

" Hey, look! Over there!" shouted T.K.

" What is it, T.K.?" asked Tai.

" It's the Gate." Said Gatomon.

" That's the Gate?" asked Elecmon, " it looks more like a portal."

" That's because it is a portal." Said Gomamon.

" Your confusing me." Said Palmon. 

" I have a headache." Said Tentomon.

" I think we all do." Said Patamon.

" Well, Genni said that when we see the Gate, it will only last for 10 minutes. So we better get moving." Said Izzy.

" Ok guys! Let's go!" shouted Tai. We marched ahead. Then I heard a noise. It was the Pokemon!

" Wait for us!" shouted Meowth. " We all want to come with you to help you look for the 10th child!"

" Why not? Come on, lets go!" said Tai. As we went through the Gate, the Pokemon some how went to Japan! We walked to my house and saw my sister watching my Digimon tapes. 

" Hey! Look! It's the kids from Digimon!" she said as soon as he saw us. She practically shouted! 

" Everyone, this is my sister, Mary. Mary, this is Tai, Matt, Joe, Izzy, T.K., Sora, Mimi and Kari." I said. " Hey, Elecmon, did you bring the 10th child's Digivice?" 

" Yup. Right here!" said Elecmon. He passed the Digivice to me. " Here you go!" 

I passed the Digivice to Mary. A bright light shone up on the ceiling. "Come-on Mary, we're going to Digi World!" I grabbed Mary's hand and pulled her out of the house.

Chapter 8

Leaving the Real World,

Going to the Digital World!

After we passed through the portal we walked into Digi World.

" Well, this is it, Mary. This, is Digi World." I said.

" Wow! This place is so cool!" exclaimed Mary. " It's just like the TV show!" I could see the glimmer of excitement in his eyes. 

" Mary, T.K. is your age. Why don't you go make friends with him?" I suggested.

" Ok." she said and off he went with T.K. Then a Digimon popped up in front of me. It was a Floramon!

" Hello!" It said, " I am looking for the 10th child. Have you seen the 10th child anywhere around here?"

" Yes. She is over there." I pointed to Mary. I could tell that she was going to have fun in Digi World. She was also going to have some ruff times too. But I knew that he could handle it. Her and Floramon.

**__**

The End

By: Christina Pretty

Date: July. 9/2000

Sunday

  


  



End file.
